Modern electronics, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, location based services devices, digital cameras, music players, servers, and storage arrays, are packing more integrated circuits into an ever-shrinking physical space with expectations for decreasing cost. One cornerstone for electronics to continue proliferation into everyday life is the non-volatile storage of information such as cellular phone numbers, digital pictures, or music files. Numerous technologies have been developed to meet these requirements.
There are many types of non-volatile data storage, such as Hard Disk Drives, magneto-optical drives, compact disk (CD), digital versatile disk (DVD), and magnetic tape. However, semiconductor based memory technologies have advantages of very small size, mechanical robustness, and low power. These advantages have created the impetus for various types of non-volatile memories, such as electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) and electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM). EEPROM can be easily erased without extra exterior equipment but with reduced data storage density, lower speed, and higher cost. EPROM, in contrast, is less expensive and has greater density but lacks erasability.
A newer type of memory called “Flash” EEPROM, or Flash memory, has become popular because it combines the advantages of the high density and low cost of EPROM with the electrical erasability of EEPROM. Flash memory can be rewritten and can hold its contents without power. Contemporary Flash memories are designed in a floating gate or a charge trapping architecture. Each architecture has its advantages and disadvantages.
The floating gate architecture offers implementation simplicity. This architecture embeds a gate structure, called a floating gate, inside a conventional metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor gate stack. Electrons can be injected and stored in the floating gate as well as erased using an electrical field or ultraviolet light. The stored information may be interpreted as a value “0” or “1” from the threshold voltage value depending upon charge stored in the floating gate. As the demand for Flash memories increases, the Flash memories must scale with new semiconductor processes. However, new semiconductor process causes a reduction of key feature sizes in Flash memories of the floating gate architecture, which results in undesired increase in programming time, and decrease in data retention.
The charge trapping architecture offers improved scalability to new semiconductor processes compared to the floating gate architecture. One implementation of the charge trapping architecture is a silicon-oxide-nitride-oxide semiconductor (SONOS) where the charge is trapped in the nitride layer. The oxide-nitride-oxide structure has evolved to an oxide-silicon rich nitride-oxide (ORO) for charge trapping structure. Leakage and charge-trapping efficiency are two major parameters considered in device performance evaluation. Charge-trapping efficiency determines if the memory devices can keep enough charges in the storage nodes after program/erase operation and is reflected in retention characteristics. It is especially critical when the leakage behavior of storage devices is inevitable.
Memory density increase or evolution with new semiconductor technologies involves trade-offs. Some of these trade-offs include number of process steps, process technology complexities, electrical performance trade-offs, cost, and overall yield. One approach is to simplify manufacturing steps while improving electrical performance of the memory architectures.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit system with memory integration providing low cost manufacturing, improved yields, and improved electrical performance of memory in a system. In view of the ever-increasing need to save costs and improve efficiencies, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.